Ryoko's doppleganger
by kyllir
Summary: Little Washu gets bored and decides to have a little fun... read and review!
1. Ryoko's Doppelganger: prologue

Ryoko's Doppelganger  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I don't own Tenchi Muyo, or Tenchi universe. But   
Tyoko and Tyo-ochii are my concepts...  
  
  
  
The sun rose over the hills and painted the clouds beautiful colors, Ayeka and Little Washu were   
watching the impressive sunrise.   
  
"I never realized earth was so beautiful..." Ayeka says dreamily as she gazes into the distance.  
  
"I think the only reason you like it here is Tenchi." Washu stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"It is NOT!" Ayeka fumed, "I like it here for my own reasons, not because of Tenchi!"  
  
"Is that why you get all jealous when Ryoko talks to him? Hmmm...?" Washu was having fun  
  
"Hmph! I cannot STAND that monster woman! And it bothers me when she TALKS. Period."  
  
"And if they really DID love each other?" Washu taunted.  
  
"I will not answer that!" Ayeka was mad, she turned back to the house and stomped inside, waking   
everybody.  
  
"Hey! Tenchi! I need you for something!" Washu yelled when she saw his groggy form in the window, she   
was getting an idea...  
  
"Yeah? What do you need me for?" Tenchi asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh, just a blood test!" Washu yelled back at him, she saw Ryoko hovering near the window, "Ryoko! I   
need to give you a blood test too! And bring Ryo-ohki to the lab with you!"  
  
"Okay... Whatever, MOM!" Ryoko said sarcastically, though it was technically true.  
  
Later, after Washu had collected blood samples from Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki, she began combining   
Tenchi's DNA with Ryoko's and Duplicating Ryo-ohki. Not long after this was done, she placed the   
rapidly growing embryos into large liquid filled cylinders. She would let them develop for about a week or   
so... She walked over to the seemingly 6 month old fetus that was made from Tenchi's and Ryoko's DNA,   
and spoke to it.  
  
"I think I'll call you Tyoko... for Ryoko and Tenchi!" she turned to the rabbit-like creature floating in the   
other tube, "I'll call you Tyo-ochii, like Tyoko, for Tenchi and Ryo-ohki!" she then went into a fit of   
maniacal laughter that shook the house.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Tell me what you think, eh?  
  



	2. Ryoko's Doppelganger: Chapter 1

  
Ryoko's doppelganger part 1  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except Tyoko and Tyo-ochii, those are my concepts.  
  
A/N: sorry, I would have had this out already, but my computer froze in the middle of writing this, and then   
next part... they were not recovered. ::sniff:: well, on with the fic.  
  
There was a loud explosion coming from the Masaki household. The ground shook, and pieces of the roofing were tumbling down to the ground. Screams could be heard inside the house...  
  
"Give that back!"  
  
"No! It's mine!"  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!!!"  
  
"Go away or I'll sic Ryo-ohki on you!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were fighting over the bottle of saké again, Ryoko was downing half of the bottle. Ayeka   
kept on grabbing it away from her, both were red in the face. Washu bounded up the stairs, she was in a   
good mood...  
  
'Today I will introduce my latest creations... Tyoko and Tyo-ochii!' she thought to herself, she had it all   
planned out, today a stranger selling fruit would stop by, and Washu would invite her in, and instantly   
become friends. Tyoko would somehow manage to begin living in the house with everybody, and Ayeka   
would fume about more competition. Yep, she had everything plotted out.  
  
There was a knock at the door, the plan had been set into motion! Washu rushed to the door.  
  
"I'll get it!" she called to the others, she opened the door wide enough for the whole world to see who was   
there...  
  
"Oh, hello Washu, I forgot my keys, could you run and get them for me?" It was Tenchi's dad. Washu   
sweatdropped, ran and got the keys, and gave them back to Tenchi's dad, who accepted them gratefully.   
Several hours later, Washu was wondering what had become of Tyoko... she was supposed to have stopped   
by at noon, it was 4:00. Suddenly, Tenchi came back from the fields, with another person.  
  
"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. I ran into this girl on the way home, and she seemed lost." Tenchi stepped to   
the side, revealing a young girl of about 16 years. She had brown hair, with bangs and short locks spraying   
every which way , and a long pony tail, yellow eyes (like Ryoko's) and a small Ryo-ohki-like creature   
perched on her shoulder.  
  
"Um, hi everyone, my name is Tyoko, and this here is Tyo-ochii" she said pleasantly, smiling, she showed   
her sharp, fang-like teeth (like Ryoko's).  
  
Ayeka got sobered up very quickly, she saw this new competition and gave her the Ayeka death glare(r).  
  
Tenchi quickly introduced everybody;  
  
"Tyoko, this is Ayeka, the crown princess of Jurai. This is Sasami, Ayeka's little sister. This is Ryoko, the   
space pirate, wanted throughout the universe. This is Mihoshi, Galaxy police officer. This is Kiyone,   
Mihoshi's partner. This is Washu, genius renowned across the cosmos, you may call her 'Little Washu'."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all." Tyoko said shyly, having never been exposed to so many people.  
  
Ryo-ohki bounded into the room, excited to see another creature like itself. Tyo-ochii looked just like Ryo-  
ohki, only a little darker in color.  
  
"Do you think Tyo-ochii would like a carrot?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
Ayeka was getting a little suspicious, this new girl looked too much like Ryoko... she couldn't be trusted.   
Ryoko on the other hand, was talking to the new girl, trying to get to know her better.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Ryoko was asking.  
  
"I honestly don't know, I came down with amnesia about a year ago, and all I know is what was on Tyo-  
ochii's license, it said that my name was Tyoko, and his name was Tyo-ochii. That's all." Tyoko responded   
shyly.  
  
"Where have you been staying?" Ryoko was showing signs of concern.  
  
"I've been camping out..." she pointed to the backpack slung over her shoulder, "everything I own is in   
there." She opened it and pulled out a one person tent, weathered to the point of hardly usable, a sleeping   
bag, soaking wet from dew and rain, and a large box of matches. She got looks of sympathy from everyone   
in the room, well, except Ayeka... she was still giving her the Ayeka death glare(r). Washu decided that   
now was the time to speak.  
  
"Hey, you could just stay here with us! There's plenty of room!"  
  
"No there's not!" Ayeka argued.  
  
"You're forgetting that I can create other dimensions... remember what I did to the bathroom?"  
  
Ayeka grumbled a reply.  
  
"I don't have to stay here, if you don't want me to..." Tyoko said as her face fell, she was already making   
enemies...  
  
"Nonsense! We'd be honored if you'd stay here!" Tenchi told her. Everyone else except Ayeka voiced their   
approval.  
  
"Well, ok, where can I stay?"  
  
Ryoko lead Tyoko to the room where everybody was staying, she grabbed a blanket, and a pillow from the   
closet and handed them to Tyoko.  
  
"I hope you like it here." Ryoko was wondering why she was being so nice, why she cared so much about   
this stranger... she felt.... Well, motherly, I guess.   
  
The next morning...  
  
Washu was handing out cigars to everybody as they woke up, Tyoko was still asleep, and would be out for   
awhile.  
  
"Good morning Ryoko!" Washu greeted her happily as she shoved a cigar in her mouth.  
  
"What's the occasion Washu?" Ryoko asked curiously.  
  
"Wait 'til everyone else wakes up. I want to tell everybody at once!"  
  
"Well, Ok..." Ryoko was a little disappointed at this. "What about Tyoko? She looks like she'll be out for   
hours!"   
  
"This announcement doesn't really concern her that much, and she needs her sleep. So I'll tell you as soon   
as everyone else wakes up."  
  
Tenchi was the next up, Washu greeted him in the same manner as she had Ryoko, Then Sasami, Ayeka,   
Kiyone, then Mihoshi. By now, Ryoko really, really wanted to know why Washu was so darn happy.  
  
"Washu!!! Everyone is awake now! Tell us why you're so happy!!!" Ryoko whined.  
  
"Ok, I'm a grandma!!!!!!!!" Washu blurted.  
  
Everyone else looked confused, Washu only had one child, and that was Ryoko. How could she have   
grandchildren?   
  
"Huh?" Ryoko said confusedly, "How is that possible?"  
  
"Well....." Washu said mysteriously as Tyoko entered the room, yawning. Washu pointed to her and said   
"Meet my granddaughter."   
  
Everybody in the room fell over anime style, twitching.   
  
"Who are the parents?" asked Sasami.  
  
Washu pointed to Ryoko, and then Tenchi. "There's Momma and Daddy right now..."  
  
  
  
  
Ok, I couldn't think of a better place to stop... sorry! Well, ima start re-writing part 2, and stuff, so have a groovy day, AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!!  
  



	3. Ryoko's Doppelganger: Chapter 2

  
Ryoko's doppelganger: part 2  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah! You know the drill!  
  
A/N: thank you for your patience, I have been away from my computer lately.  
  
  
  
Tenchi couldn't believe what he just heard, Tyoko, the girl that stood confused across the room   
from him, was his DAUGHTER. And Ryoko was her mother... how was this possible? He had never been   
with Ryoko, and somehow they had a daughter? He was surprised that it was Washu gloating about this   
rather than Ryoko, she usually told everyone she and Tenchi had a child. Now it was true.  
  
"Wait! How is this possible?" asked Ryoko. This was odd, she must have been caught off guard with what   
was usually her own little joke with everyone else, now it was a serious matter.  
  
"Easy! I cant see how you haven't already figured it out!"  
  
"What?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"Erg... I combined Tenchi and Ryoko's DNA to make Tyoko! Duh!"  
  
Everyone facefaulted and fell over anime style, twitching. Ayeka had rivers of tears running down her face.  
  
"Nooo!!! My chances with Tenchi are ruined! I'll kill you Washu!!!" Ayeka got up and broke a leg off a   
chair and ran towards Washu. Washu, having anticipated this attack, grinned as the makeshift club went   
right through her, she disappeared and walked into the room from a dimensional portal, grinning widely.  
  
"I knew you'd react that way, Ayeka, so I programmed that hologram."  
  
Ayeka recovered from the unbalance of striking thin air and wheeled around and struck Washu again,   
hitting yet another hologram. Then a huge group of Washus came out of the portal surrounding Ayeka. She   
hung her head in defeat, she wouldn't try that again. All holograms disappeared and the original Washu   
stood, grinning.  
  
All while this was happening, Tyoko was sitting there in tears. They were fighting over her, Ayeka   
despised her existence, her mother was deep in thought, and her father was more concerned with making   
the fighting stop than with his own daughter. Tyoko could understand this to some extent, he wasn't really   
her father, well at least there was no father/daughter bond. He had missed her growing up, because she had   
never grown up, she was aged artificially in a tube and in actuality, she was only 3 months old. Washu had   
literally programmed everything she knew into her brain before she was 'born' Washu was more like her   
mother than anyone. But she had only created Tyoko for revenge against Ayeka, though Tyoko couldn't   
see why she needed revenge against Ayeka, besides the fact that she was so narrow-minded. Tyoko   
couldn't stand this, she turned around, and she fled from the house into the woods.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I had to find a place to stop 'cause I gotta go to the store.  
  
  



	4. Ryoko's Doppelganger: Chapter 3

  
Ryoko's doppelganger: Part 3  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply.  
  
A/N: again, sorry about the wait and the cliffhangers and stuff.  
  
  
Tenchi was in the middle of a hurricane, with Ayeka and Washu in the middle of a catfight. And Ryoko so   
deep in thought, she was barely breathing. Tyoko was crying. What could he do to straighten this mess out?   
Suddenly, Tyoko ran from the room with such speed that he couldn't even see her move until she was gone.   
Washu had done well raising her, she could run very fast. That did pose a problem though, if she could run   
that fast, then how would they catch up to her and find her? Tenchi realized that he had better do something   
fast if he was ever to see his 'daughter' again.   
  
"Girls! Stop it! This isn't going to get us anywhere! Tyoko is gone!!" at the mention of Tyoko, Ryoko   
snapped out of her reverie and looked up, Ayeka tilted her chin up.  
  
"Hmph! That little tramp! Good riddance!" this caused Washu, Tenchi, and Ryoko to glare at her.  
  
"Hey! She isn't a tramp! She cant be more than three months old now, and she IS my daughter." Said   
Ryoko defensively. Tenchi had already run out the door, concerned for Tyoko. Washu looked at Ayeka,   
who was still pouting about the entire thing.  
  
"Ayeka, you can be such a bitch! Regardless who the parents are, that is another living soul out there! And   
she is suffering because you hate her so!" Washu raised her arm and slapped Ayeka across her face, which   
snapped her out of whatever had been wrong with her.  
  
"Oh dear, what have I done? Tyoko IS Tenchi's child, and a part of him... and I was jealous of her... we   
must find her!" Ayeka said while rubbing her sore cheek. Washu smiled approvingly, and they both bolted   
out of the door.  
  
Tyoko was running, she was not sure how long she had been running, or how far, but she knew she must   
continue to run. She knew she wasn't welcome with the others, her own parents didn't even care for her...  
Tears ran down her face as she quickened her pace and ran deeper into the forest.  
  
"Tyoko!" Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki were looking for Tyoko, and were already deep into the forest.   
Ayeka and Washu not far from them. (Back at the Masaki house, Kiyone, Sasami, and Mihoshi were still   
unconscious from fainting earlier.)  
  
"Tyoko! Where are you?" Ryoko was calling in anguish.  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-ohki called to Tyo-ochii.  
  
"Tyoko!!! Come back!" Tenchi was near tears, Ryoko was already crying.   
  
Tyoko stopped running when she reached a waterfall, she was a good twenty miles away from the Masaki   
home. They wouldn't think to come this far. She settled down to sleep for the night, tears still running from   
her eyes.  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki would not give up easily, it was well past midnight and they were still hiking   
through the woods looking for Tyoko. They were almost fifteen miles from the house, and they couldn't get   
back if they wanted to anyway.  
  
"Tyoko!!" Tenchi and Ryoko called out in unison, they were both getting hoarse.  
  
Tyoko was still sleeping soundly, an extremely tired Tyo-ochii sleeping next to her.   
  
Without sleep, the trio trekked through the woods, in the distance they heard a waterfall, this was good,   
they could renew their energy here and continue their search. They ran with renewed vigor towards the   
sound and were astonished to see a sleeping Tyoko curled up next to a bush. Ryoko checked on her, she   
was soaking wet from the mist of the waterfall, and had a high fever. Her face was red and when she pulled   
back one of her eyelids, her eyes did not respond to the light right away as they should have. Ryoko lifted   
Tyoko and handed her to Tenchi, who began running towards home. Ryoko thought for a moment, then   
called Ryo-ohki to her, who turned into a spaceship. Ryoko called Tenchi back.  
  
"Tenchi! We'll get back faster if we ride on Ryo-ohki!" They both got on, with Tyoko safely in her   
'father's arms. They made it back to the house within two minutes and found everyone worried about them.   
  
"Tenchi! Your back!" called Ayeka. Tenchi turned around to reveal Tyoko in his arms, unconscious.  
  
"Oh my god! Is she Okay?" Asked Mihoshi.  
  
"It looks like she has a high fever..." observed Washu. Tenchi laid her on the couch and propped her head   
up with a pillow. Tenchi's grandfather walked into the room and checked on her, her pupils were dilated   
and her face was red. Her forehead was burning hot to the touch. He walked out of the room to gather the   
necessary herbs for medicine. He re-emerged about ten minutes later with some leaves, a bowl, and a stone   
rod thing. He placed the leaves in the bowl along with some berries, he ground them up with the stone   
mixer. He then tilted Tyoko's head back and poured the resulting liquid into her mouth, he made her   
swallow it.  
  
"I have done all I can, now only time will tell if she gets better..." He told everyone.   
  
For the next six hours, everyone was nervous, though Tyoko's condition had slightly improved, there was   
still no guarantee that she'd get better. Finally, their waiting paid off, slowly, Tyoko's eyes began to   
open...  
  
"Wh.. Where am I?" she asked, rubbing her head. Her eyes were blurry, and she could not see barely   
anything.  
  
"Shhh... don't worry, you're safe now..." Said Ryoko comfortingly.  
  
Tyoko's vision slowly came into focus, she could make out someone sitting beside her, a worried look on   
her features... It was Ryoko.  
  
"R- Ryoko? You sat with me all night?"  
  
"Yes..." then she thought for a moment, then imitating Washu, she said. "Wait, can you do something for   
me?"  
  
"Yes, what?"  
  
"Can you call me Mom?" Ryoko giggled, while Washu smiled across the room approvingly.  
  
"Okay Mom." Tyoko said happily, she grabbed Ryoko and gave her a hug. Tenchi, who had fallen asleep   
on the other side of the bed, woke up due to all the commotion. He saw Tyoko awake and hugging Ryoko.   
Ryoko was smiling widely, Tenchi smiled too, of all the time he knew Ryoko, he hardly ever saw her smile   
like that.  
  
"Tyoko, you're awake!" He said happily.  
  
"Yes Tenchi, I'm sorry for running away before..."  
  
Tenchi, having heard Ryoko's example, decided to follow along the same lines.  
  
"Wait, can you do something for me?"  
  
"Sureness." She said with a grin on her face.  
  
"Can you call me Dad?"   
  
THE END... or is it???  
  
  
  
Okay, I am working on a epilogue, and I'm not sure if I should continue with another series with Tyoko   
and Tyo-ochii in it. What do you think?  



	5. Ryoko's Doppelganger: epilogue

  
Ryoko's doppelganger: epilogue  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of that good stuff, though Tyoko and   
Tyo-ohii are mine... please don't sue me... please? Pretty please?  
  
Tyoko sat on the porch at the Masaki home, the wind blew slightly, wisps of her hair caught on the breeze,   
tickling her face. She was deep in thought, only a couple days ago everything happened, all at once it   
seemed. She had met her family, her mother and father. She had several 'aunts', although one of them was   
moving out on her account... Ayeka had hated the idea that Tenchi had a child with Ryoko, even if it was   
genetically created by Washu and neither parents had any say in it... Ayeka seemed to hate Tyoko, though   
Tyoko tried to be nice to her, after all, Washu had told her that if she was nice to everybody, then she   
would make friends quickly. Befriending Ayeka proved to be the hardest task she had ever attempted in her   
short life, Ayeka was too stubborn and proud to acknowledge Tyoko as a real human being. Tyoko tried to   
push these thoughts aside, as they saddened her. Her parents stepped outside, carrying Ayeka's luggage, her   
mother seemed happy as a clam to see her leave, but something shone in her eyes. Not triumph, but sorrow,   
Tyoko imagined that it was because she would no longer have a rival. Rivals can be important to ones self   
esteem, at least, that's what Washu had told her at one time. Her father on the other hand... there was a   
genuine look of sadness in his face, he didn't really want Ayeka to leave, there were the beginnings of tears   
sparkling in his eyes, he blinked them away, trying to look dignified. Ayeka looked sadly Tenchi, then at   
Ryoko, apparently she couldn't see through Ryoko's fake triumph. Ryoko walked over to Tyoko, she could   
see the hurt in her eyes and patted her on the back, to comfort her. Ayeka looked at the two, they looked so   
much alike that it was scary! She snorted slightly, and with a huff she gathered her bags and proceeded to   
her ship alone.   
  
Ayeka didn't look back until she was inside her ship. When she reached her seat, she broke into tears, what   
was she doing? The man she loved was back on earth without her! And with that demon woman! And her   
blasted demon child! How could she leave him for them? What had she been thinking?! Ayeka turned the   
spaceship around to go back to earth... and Tenchi... By the time she reached Jupiter, it was apparent that   
she was being followed, a large blue ship was trying unsuccessfully to hide among Jupiter's rings, Ayeka   
sighed and rolled her eyes. Asaka and Kamadake could see that there was something wrong... Ayeka   
turned on the vid-connection and hailed the other ship. The pilot of the other ship, as she expected, was a   
Teenager, who facefaulted the second he saw her face.   
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked the pilot.  
  
"Uh... um, ah, well, y'see...."  
  
"I thought so." She turned away and turned off the link, then proceeded to accelerate...  
  
  
  
Back on earth...  
  
"I'm going to miss Ayeka..." sighed Mihoshi.  
  
"Meow!" agreed Ryo-Ohki.  
  
Suddenly a transmission from Asaka came through the Radio.  
  
"Master Tenchi! Master Tenchi! Ayeka has been kidnapped! Along with Kamadake, and myself. Miss   
Ayeka requests that you come and rescue her..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's the end of my Ryoko's doppelganger series, and the beginning of my 'Quest for Ayeka' series.  



	6. The Quest for Ayeka: Chapter 1

  
The Quest for Ayeka  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi, but Tyoko and Tyo-ochii are mine!  
  
A/N: this is a continuation of my 'Ryoko's Doppelganger' series, so read that first if you get confused. Also, contrary to the title, this story is NOT for Ayeka-lovers.  
  
  
Tenchi sat in shock, his mouth agape. Ayeka had just been kidnapped, as had Asaka and Kamadake... He had to rescue them!  
  
"Tenchi, what are we gonna do? We'll never catch up to them now..." said Sasami worriedly.   
  
"Don't you worry about that, how can we fail with THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE?" said Washu brightly. Tenchi just shook his head and looked down. The group had split up so they could search around Jupiter. Washu, Sasami, Ryoko, and Tenchi were riding in Ryo-Ohki, while Tyoko, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Tenchi's dad were riding in Tyo-ochii.   
  
"Kiyone, are we ever going to find them?" Mihoshi asked miserably.  
  
"We don't know, that's why we're looking." Kiyone was getting impatient.  
  
"But Kiyone! I'm hungry! I wanna go home!" Mihoshi whined. Kiyone just sighed and hit herself in the forehead. Mihoshi could be difficult at times, actually, she was difficult ALL the time... Ryoko sighed and turned to Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi, why are we looking for Ayeka? I mean, you have me, why do you need her?"   
  
"I'm not doing this for Ayeka." Said Tenchi clearly. Ryoko looked at him, shocked.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Reason 1: I promised her I'd never forsake her, and I'm not going back on my word. Reason 2: Asaka and Kamadake were good at taking the mail."  
  
Cue anime sweatdrop on everyone, Ryoko facefaults and falls over.  
  
"So, we're going for Asaka and Kamadake then?" Ryoko asked once she recovered. Tenchi nodded.  
  
(A/N: I REEEEEALLY don't like Ayeka, ok?)  
  
Tyoko's face popped up on the communication thingy.  
  
"Hey kiddo! What's up!" called Ryoko, half-drunkenly (though she was sober... Omigod!!!!!)  
  
"Uhmmm, I have good news and bad news..." she said.  
  
"Ok, we'll take the good news first..." said Tenchi.  
  
"Ok, we found Ayeka's spaceship..." she paused.  
  
"And the bad news?" asked Washu.  
  
"She's not in it..." Tyoko said sadly, her ship meowed sorrowfully.  
  
"We haven't found anything, so we'll come over there and rendezvous with you." Washu told her, that made Tyoko smile a little.  
  
30 minutes later, the group had been reunited aboard Ryo-ohki. Tyoko ran up to her 'parents' and gave them each a huge hug. Ryo-ohki interrupted this serene moment by meowing urgently, it popped up a screen, in the picture, was Kamadake.  
  
"What? That's Kamadake! Why is he out there?" asked Tenchi worriedly.   
  
Washu used her dimensional portal to bring Kamadake to the ship, it looked like he had taken quite a beating.  
  
"Ouch... that hurt." He stated.  
  
"What happened to you?" Asked Sasami, tears in her eyes seeing her friend hurt.  
  
"They beat me and jettisoned me so they could move faster.... Foolish humans..." the last remark was barely audible, but Washu caught it.  
  
"Yeah, foolish humans, eh?" she stared daggers at him. Cue anime sweatdrop on Kamadake. Washu held her arms up in the air, cheering for herself.  
  
"You cant get anything past little Washu! THE GREATEST SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE!!!" those two puppet things jumped up on her shoulders and cheered with her,  
  
"You're the best Washu!" "Yes! Washu is the best!" they yelled, Ryoko rolled her eyes.  
  
Another screen popped up, a teenage girl with blonde streaks in her hair appeared. We'll call her Keres... (A/N: see! I told ya you'd be in a fic! Sorry that yer the bad guy though!)  
  
"Hello, I believe we have something that you want?" she said with mock-sweetness, as she held a dagger to Ayeka's throat...  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: sorry, that just seemed like a good place to stop, and thanks to Keres who told me who seasons in the sun was by! Sorry I hadda make you the bad guy though!  
  
  



End file.
